


Can't Help Falling in Love

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Vampires, because apparently i cant stop writing genderswap or vampires, but that's just who i am as a person, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: "Hey, Ni," Harry starts as they start walking away from the theater, "Thanks for the second chance.""Oh, Harry, you never needed a second chance. You never fucked up the first one. And I am grateful that we're going to get to spend a very long time together."(Or the one where Harry's a vampire, but she falls in love with Niall anyway.)





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> wow. i have been working on this fic for actual years. like, many years. far longer than i should have. but its finally done! *cheering*  
> i am so incredibly proud of myself for finishing this you have no idea. and now that i've finished blowing smoke up my own ass...  
> this is entirely a work of fiction and is not meant to be shown to anyone mentioned it it, or anyone that knows the people mentioned in it. this is all for fun. no offence meant to any vampires or boy band members. you're all awesome.

_31 October 2018_  
Harry smirks at the blonde girl across the room. The girl's black top barely covers her torso, and Harry is interested. She tugs at the hem of her own shirt, watching the girl's bright blue eyes go wide when she sees the tattoos sprawled across Harry's chest.  
Harry's across the room in a flash, tapping the mystery girl on the shoulder. She spins around, her hair flying out over her shoulders.  
"Sorry, I - oh." She says, blinking fast.  
"Hi." Harry says.  
"Hi," the girl grins. "'M Niall."  
"Harry,” she pauses, looking around, “you know, I don't usually do Halloween parties, but I'm glad I made an exception."  
"Why not?"  
"Too cliché." She shrugs. "Do you want to get out of here?"  
"I'd love to."  
—//—  
Niall's still asleep when Harry sneaks out her window. She didn't leave a note, but she doesn't think Niall will be forgetting her anytime soon. It's really too bad that they'll never see each other again. Harry picks her way through the woods in the dark, careful to avoid the traps set by people who still think there are bears in the area. Louis thinks it's funny to leave her leftovers in the ones farther from their house.  
She slips through a gap in the ten-foot fence surrounding the house, ducking through an ivy curtain.  
"I'm home." She singsongs. Liam waves from an upstairs window, watching Harry cross the lawn.  
"Li, did George get blood on the floor again?" Harry asks when she notices the bloodstain on the porch. Liam lands on the grass next to her and sighs.  
"Probably. I think he and Louis went out to mess with with locals." She sighs again, brushing her hair away from her face.  
"Tonight's the night for it."  
"New moon too." Liam laughs, nodding at the sky. Harry hums, opening the front door. Liam followers her inside.  
"They'll be back soon, it's almost dawn."  
"Louis's a terrible influence on him. He's so young."  
"You're right. But he won't be here much longer - Josh and Jaymi are coming back for him."  
"That'll be nice. I like it better when it's just the three of us."  
"You just don't like George."  
"That too." Harry laughs. Liam shakes her head as she walks into the kitchen. She takes a bag of blood out of the refrigerator, pours it into a mug, and puts it in the microwave before she turns to Harry.  
"So," she starts, her grin sharp, "who'd you go home with?" Harry laughs, startled.  
"How'd you know?" She asks.  
"Harry, young one, I am hundreds of years older than you. And your shirt is inside out." Harry looks down.  
"Fuck."  
"Who?"  
"Girl at some party. Called Niall."  
"Glad you had a good time, H. You spend too much time in this godforsaken house." She smiles, her face softening. "Now go shower. You reek."  
Harry flips her off before darting up the stairs.  
—//—  
Liam rolls her eyes when Louis slams the front door open. She'd always been prone to dramatics, even before they were turned.  
“Did you have fun?” Liam asks, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Louis's shoulders.  
“Yeah. George almost killed someone, though. Kid needs to work on his self control.”  
“He's young. Not everyone's been around for 870 years, have they?”  
“Speaking of, someone's birthday's coming up. It's not yours, that was in August.”  
“Birthday, death-day. Great sense of humor that bastard has.”  
“Don't think about him. No one's seen him for three hundred years, he's probably dead. Someone got fed up and chopped his head off.”  
“That would be nice, but somehow I really doubt it.”  
“You're such a pessimist.” Louis huffs. Liam shrugs.  
“I've learned a lot over the last nine hundred years.”  
“You're not nine hundred yet.”  
“Close enough.”  
“Liam, you just turned 893. Stop.”  
“Still older than you.”  
—//—  
_11 December 2018_  
Harry wanders outside in the fading sunlight. It had been snowing all day, powdery white stuff that wasn't good for much more than looking at. Liam had taken a few pictures, then a few more, then some of Louis in the snow. She'd tried to get Harry to pose for her, but Harry decided she was conveniently going for a walk “right now, sorry, Liam.”  
She jumps over the wrought iron fence surrounding the property, lands silently on the other side. The wind whistles through the leafless trees almost like a warning. Harry takes a deep breath, letting the cold air wash over her.  
She hasn't been walking long when she finds a set of footprints in the snow. Curious, she follows them, idly wondering if they'll lead to her next meal.  
The footprints lead Harry to the river, where the girl from the Halloween party, Niall, is lying in the snow, camera pointed at the sky. Harry watches her for a few minutes, half hidden by a tree, until Niall gets up.  
“Harry, right?” Niall asks, continuing when Harry nods. “What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Harry counters, leaning against a tree. Niall laughs.  
“I was taking pictures. The snow makes everything look so fresh and… pure, I guess.”  
“Not you too.” Harry groans, teasing. “I had to leave cos my roommate wanted to take pictures of me in the snow, like having her girlfriend around isn't enough.”  
“Do you live around here?”  
“Yeah, about a ten minute walk, I guess.” Harry shrugs.  
“Ooh, have you seen the big house in the middle of the woods?” Niall asks, starting to walk back towards the edge of the forest, following the footprints she'd left earlier. Harry follows.  
“Yeah. Looks like it needs a paint job.” She laughs.  
“I've heard it's haunted.”  
“What, really? Like, ghosts haunted?”  
“Yeah. If you manage to get past that fence, you won't come out alive.”  
“Is that so.” Harry mutters, trying not to laugh.  
“That's what Josh said his Nan told him.”  
“And who's Josh?”  
“My best friend. We're at uni together, we graduate in the spring.” She pauses. “Tell me about yourself.”  
“Well, I'm, uh, 24. Almost 25. My birthday's in February. I love living in the woods, well, near the woods, and in all my time here, I've never seen a bear or a ghost.”  
“If you've never seen a bear, how do you explain all those missing campers?”  
“It's vampires, Niall. Duh.” Harry says, looking Niall in the eye. She holds a straight face for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.  
“Do you think vampires exist?” Niall asks, pulling out her car keys as they get back to the road.  
“Do you?” Harry counters.  
“I think… well, just because no one's seen them, it doesn't mean they're not there. Like, maybe mermaids are real. Or unicorns.” Niall shrugs. Harry nods, watching as Niall climbs into her car.  
“You're smart. I like that in a girl.” She winks, watches Niall blush bright red as she drives away.  
—//—  
_2 February 2019_  
Harry groans as she rolls out of bed. The sun is still up, a few weak rays of sunlight filtering through a crack in the dark curtains pulled across the window.  
The house smells like alcohol and blood, courtesy of Harry's birthday party the night before. She's still not too sure what went down, but she knows for a fact that Liam and Louis disappeared halfway through, and that she'd thought of Niall all night. And since she's pretty sure she knows where Louis and Liam got to, Niall is really a more pressing concern. She's seen the blonde around sometimes, mostly at night, when she convinces Liam that they won't get themselves caught at a party or a nightclub or whatever. Sometimes Harry just needs to leave the house and get out of the woods.  
Sometimes, on days like today, when it's rainy and the sun is nowhere to be seen, Harry goes out to just sit in a coffee shop, sometimes a book store. She loves the way the raindrops roll down the windows, one after the other, never stopping. Sometimes, they remind Harry of herself. Always going, never stopping. Never able to stop.  
"Harry?" Niall's voice jolts Harry out of her thoughts.  
"Niall, what are you doing here?" Harry asks, marking her place in the book she hadn't really been reading.  
"Just got off work. What're you reading?"  
"The Odyssey. It's a favorite of mine." Harry slides it across the table.  
"Is it English?" Niall asks, picking the book up and flicking through the pages.  
"There's a translated version, but that isn't it. I find that it... loses something when you take it out of it's original Greek."  
"You read Greek?"  
"I do." Harry smirks as Niall's eyebrows shoot up.  
"You're a very interesting girl, Harry -" She breaks off, looking sheepish.  
"Styles." Harry supplies. Niall grins at her.  
"Harry Styles. I like it."  
"And what about you?"  
"Niall Horan." Harry smiles at her.  
"I like you, Niall Horan."  
—//—  
Harry takes Niall out three days later. They'd exchanged numbers at the coffee shop, had been talking almost constantly since then. Harry hasn't told Liam or Louis who she's been talking to or where she's going tonight, but she's sure they've guessed.  
"Have fun, H." Liam calls as Harry leaves. She'd helped Harry get ready, picked out the dress she's wearing tonight. It's midnight blue, made of silk that brushes Harry's toes every time she takes a step. Harry never would've picked it for herself, but she has to admit that it's perfect for tonight. She's taking Niall to one of her favorite places in London, then for dinner afterwards. It's been awhile since Harry ate food that she hadn't cooked, and she's really looking forward to it.  
"Use protection!" Louis shouts. Harry hears her laughing as she closes the front door.  
—//—  
They meet up often after their first date. Most times it's not as elaborate or fancy as their first date, but Harry loves them all just the same. She's beginning to accept the fact that she has a human girlfriend. Not that Niall knows that Harry's not human, but that's not something she ever needs to know. The only problem, Harry thinks, is that she's falling in love.  
—//—  
"Harry... I miss you... I haven't seen you all week. You didn't answer, so I guess you're asleep but I want to see you! You said you live near the woods, so I'm here... where's your house, babe? Oh well, I'll find it. See you later!" Niall's voice is tinny through Harry's phone.  
"No... no no no no no." Harry mutters, running her hand through her hair. Niall is clearly trashed, and should not be in the woods under any circumstances, especially not on a hunting night. Liam and Louis are out there somewhere, and Harry wouldn't be able to live with herself if she left Niall out there, drunk out of her mind, to fend for herself.  
Harry barely remembers to put shoes on before she runs out the door, hair flying behind her.  
She finds Niall leaning against a tree, giggling, entirely trashed.  
"Harry!" Niall crows. "You got my message! I was trying to find you, I missed you."  
"Yeah, got your message, babe. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go into the woods at night? It's not safe out here."  
"Wanted to see you. 'S been a whole week, that's such a long time." Niall drapes herself across Harry, who picks her up, wrapping one of Niall's arms around her neck.  
"Come on, let’s get you home."  
—//—  
Liam and Louis aren't at the house when they get back, which Harry is thankful for. That way, they won't be able to question her until morning, at least, and maybe Niall will be awake by then, so they can’t ask the questions Harry's trying to avoid. Niall had been falling asleep the whole time they were walking back, so eventually Harry just picked her up. When she'd fallen asleep, Harry ran.  
Harry tucks Niall into her bed, pulling the blankets up around the blonde's shoulders, then checks the time. It's only two thirty, far too early for Harry to even consider going to sleep herself, not that she thinks she could, with Niall in a house full of vampires. So she settles into the arm chair by the window with a book and her headphones to wait.  
Niall wakes up hours later, after the sun's come up and forced Harry to pull the heavy curtains across her window.  
"Wha' time is it?" Niall asks, rubbing a hand over her eyes. Harry glances at her phone.  
"11:30."  
"Oh, god. I was supposed to meet Laura and Bressie... I'll call them." Niall mutters. She sits up, letting Harry's blanket fall to her waist.  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asks, setting her book down.  
"Hungry, mostly. Head hurts. Where's my phone?"  
"On the nightstand, babe. Do you want me to make you something?"  
"I'll help you. Jus' let me... can I use your shower?"  
"Course. Bathroom's through there."  
Harry goes back to her book while Niall's in the shower, half listening to her sing what sounds like an old Justin Bieber song. Harry tries not to laugh.  
—//—  
Niall turns out to be too hungover to help Harry cook, not that Harry really minds. She gets the eggs and bacon together as Niall sits at the table, head resting on her arms. She sits up when Harry puts plates on the table, one for each of them. Niall offers Harry a smile before she digs in, giving Harry a thumbs up as she eats.  
As they eat, the back door opens, letting in a blast of cold air. Liam and Louis come in to dining room, Louis looking almost excited, Liam looking worried.  
"Have fun last night?" Louis asks, raising her eyebrows. Harry rolls her eyes.  
"Bet you did." She answers. Louis laughs, then turns her attention to Niall.  
"So, you're Niall. We've heard a lot about you."  
"Have you?" Niall asks around a mouthful of eggs. Louis laughs again.  
"Oh yeah. In fact-" Louis breaks off when Liam elbows her. "Ow!"  
"Sorry, love you." Liam doesn't look sorry as she drags Louis out of the room. Niall turns back to Harry, confusion spelled out on her face.  
"Liam and Louis." Harry says, by way of explanation. Niall nods.  
"Your roommates, right. Although, I don't think that 'room' really applies to this place."  
"How long have they been together?"  
"Practically forever. They're insufferable. Keep trying to give me advice."  
"Oh, they're that couple? Acting all superior because they think they know everything?"  
"They mean well. They're happy for me." Harry admits, looking up at Niall through her hair.  
"Good. I'm happy for you too." Niall grins.  
"Yeah? I'm happy for us." Harry admits. Niall leans across the table to kiss her.  
—//—  
After doing the dishes - Niall insisted because she didn't help cook - they go back to Harry's room to watch movies. Halfway through the first one, Harry falls asleep, her sleepless night catching up with her. Niall doesn't notice until the movie ends, but when she does, she just grins and lets Harry sleep. Niall moves to the door, careful not to make too much noise. Not that it's hard, Harry herself is practically the embodiment of minimalism, and the way she's decorated her room reflects that.  
Niall eases the door shut behind her as she steps into the hall. The house is quiet, or as quiet as an old house can be. Every so often, Niall can hear something settling, in the way that old houses do. She'll have to ask Harry just how old it is, and, now that she thinks of it, where the house is. It's raining too hard to really be able to see very far out the window, not that Niall has a good sense of direction anyway.  
She wanders down the hall, peeking in doorways and trying to open ones that are closed. Most of them are identical, and locked, until she gets to the end of the hall. The door there is propped open, like someone had left in a hurry. Or like someone wanted her to find this room.  
Niall pushes the door open with some difficulty, despite the fact that it's already open. It's solid wood, heavy, with intricate carvings winding across the front. The room behind is clearly a library, with bookshelves stretching across the walls and books sitting far above where Niall can reach. She wanders around, reading some of the names embossed on the spines of the books. A lot of them seem like history books, getting older and older the farther Niall moves away from the door.  
"Where did all of these come from?" Niall murmurs, looking around the room again. One book catches her eye, its deep red leather standing out among the other faded blacks and browns. There's no title on its spine, unlike the other books with their proud, embossed letters. After checking that the door is closed and ensuring that she's alone, Niall pulls the book off the shelf and settles in to one of the overstuffed armchairs by the window.  
\--//--  
Harry wakes up alone. She'd tried so hard to stay up with Niall, but the fact that she hadn't slept much the day before and the busy night she'd had must've caught up with her. Niall's nowhere to be found, though Harry's sure she's in the house somewhere. Liam or Louis would've woken her if Niall tried to leave. Not that Harry thinks Niall would leave without saying goodbye. She lays in bed for a minute, idly wondering where Niall got off to.  
"H? You up?" Niall sticks her head in the door to Harry's room and grins when Harry waves at her.  
"Have you been in the library all this time?" Harry asks, nodding to the book Niall's holding.  
"Yeah... had a question for you, actually." Niall admits. She hands the book to Harry, whose heart would've stopped, were it beating.  
"Is it true?" Niall asks. Harry bites her lip.  
"It's complicated. More so than you'd think." She admits. Niall frowns.  
"I think you need to explain."  
"I will, I promise. But..." Harry sighs again. "I need to talk to Liam and Louis first. This concerns them too." She looks up at Niall, pleading. Niall nods, but she's clearly not happy about it.  
"Thank you."  
"Only because I like you so much." Niall grins, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Harry tries not to take it personally.  
\--//--  
"She found it. The book." Harry says. Liam frowns.  
"What are you going to do about it?" She asks. Harry shakes her head.  
"I don't know. I haven't told her anything yet."  
"I think you should." Louis says. Both Liam and Harry turn to stare at her.  
"Look at it this way. If she was that scared, or upset, or whatever - she would've left. But she waited to ask you about it. That has to mean something, doesn't it? She really likes you, H, and she's giving you a chance to be honest with her. You've been seeing her for long enough that she deserves that from you, at the least."  
"That was wise, Lou." Liam says, grinning at her partner. Louis blows her a kiss.  
"You're right. Thanks."  
\--//--

"Hey." Harry opens the door slowly. Niall's sitting on the bed, the book open in her lap.  
"Hey. What did Liam and Louis have to say?"  
"Louis, in a shocking turn of events, gave me some really good advice. She told me to be honest with you, so I'm going to be. But you might not like it."  
"Harry, I like you. Whatever that entails."  
"It's true." Harry admits, nodding to the book. She sits next to Niall on the bed. "Not all of it, but... the important parts."  
"Vampires are real."  
"Yeah, vampires are real. And I am one."  
"Liam and Louis too? That's why you had to go talk to them. Because it's not just your secret to tell."  
"Exactly... I'd understand if you hate me."  
"Harry... I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could. I need some time to process this, but I don't want to stop seeing you. I just need a few days."  
"Okay. I understand, that makes sense. But, Niall, if you decide that you don't want to see me anymore, please let me know."  
"As if that's even a possibility." Niall rolls her eyes, then kisses the top of Harry's head as she leaves the room. "I'm gonna get Liam to drive me home."  
\--//--  
Harry mopes around the house for the next few days, anxiously waiting to hear from Niall. Louis teases her relentlessly, asking about her girlfriend.  
"Lou, enough." Liam says one night, after Harry growls at Louis.  
"Fine, fine. But you have to admit, this is pathetic." Louis says, gesturing to Harry. Liam rolls her eyes.  
It takes longer than Harry expected to hear from Niall. Almost a week after their talk about vampires, Harry's phone rings.  
"Niall?" Harry asks, nails biting into her palm.  
"Hey. Do you want to go out tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'd love to. Where do you want to go?"  
"Dunno, anywhere. Then we can sleep all day. I want to get on your schedule. Been sleeping most of the day so I can keep up with you." Niall teases.  
"Sounds good to me." Harry's grin is threatening to take over her face. "I'll see you tonight."  
Harry spends the rest of the evening fluttering around the house, getting ready.  
"Ooh, Harry has a _daate_." Louis crows. "Liam, Harry heard from her _giirlfriend_." Liam rolls her eyes.  
"Leave her alone, Lou. I haven't seen her this excited in ages."  
"Fuck off, both of you." Harry says, shooting a glare at where the two of them are sitting on the couch.  
"We're just happy for you, H." Liam says. She pulls Louis to her feet, towards the door. "We're gonna go hunt. See you later."  
Harry groans, running her hands through her hair.  
"How do I chose an outfit if I don't know where we're going?" She groans. Just as she's about to give up and wear sweatpants and an old t-shirt, her phone rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me again. Our plans just came through - dinner and a night at the theater sound good to you?" Niall asks.  
"That sounds perfect. I was just stressing out about what to wear."  
"Well, wear your best." Niall laughs before hanging up.  
\--//--  
"Thanks for tonight." Harry says as they stand on the steps in front of the theater.  
"It doesn't have to end here." Niall says, raising her eyebrows. Harry laughs.  
"Oh? Where else can we go?"  
"Well, I for one would love some ice cream. And then... we can see where the night takes us."  
"Hey, Ni," Harry starts as they start walking away from the theater, "Thanks for the second chance."  
"Oh, Harry, you never needed a second chance. You never fucked up the first one. And I am grateful that we're going to get to spend a very long time together."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! drop me a line on my tumblr [lilo--trash.tumblr.com](http://www.lilo--trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
